Yugioh vs Princess Tutu: Destinos Entrelazados
by Princess15eevee
Summary: Como ven no soy buena en los summaries T.T bueno Yugi y sus amigos son enviados a otro universo para detener un mal que se aproxima, pero lo más impactante es que las cosas no se resuelven con duelo de monstruos... SINO CON BALLET! Podrán ellos enseñarles a los de ese mundo como usar un disco de duelo o nesecitaran aprender hacer grantlleteds! O incluso hacer ambas cosas! review!
1. Prologo

**Sol: ¡Hola! ¡Buenos días, buenas noches, buenas tardes y buenas empanadas! (Me encantan: 3), ¡Yo soy Sol!**

**Luna: ¡Y yo soy Luna!**

**Ambas: Y esto es…¡NUESTRO PRIMER FANFIC! *Fuegos artificiales y trompetas***

**Sol: Y aparte… *Pausa dramática***

**Luna: Somos… *Pausa dramática***

**Ambas: ¡ LOS HESSENHEFFER! (No se crean Pff :P)**

**Jack: ¡Basta de burradas! *Jack aparece de quien sabe dónde***

**Sol: Ok, ok. No te esponjes chilaquil, no te esponjes.**

**Jack: Grrr… *Jack se va murmurando cosas***

**Sol: Bien, ahora serios. *Sol y Luna se ponen con cara de serias***

**Luna: Bueno, ahora presentaremos a los personajes de nuestra historia para nuestras preguntas. (YAY) **

**Sol: ¿Qué preguntas? *confundida o.o***

**Luna: ¿No es de preguntas? *aún más confundida o.o***

**Jack: ¡Ya cállate, Luna! ¡Asustas a los televidentes! (WTF?)**

**Sol: ¡Jack, fuera!**

**Jack: *Se larga volviendo a decir cosas***

**Sol: como decía. No, no es de preguntas, con la pena. Es un crossover de Yu-Gi-Oh y Princess Tutu, la cual surgió por que vi que había una historia (la cual medio entendí) y por qué sería interesante y divertido hacer una historia de ellos 2. Lo que sí, advertidos, que esta historia puede que los personajes se comporten de manera Oc, puede haber situaciones raras, divertidas, muy raras, románticas, depresivas, fuera de personaje, mas crossovers, plantas, pasteles, duelo de monstruos, mas crossovers, ballet, parejas que existentes, no existentes, chistes YAOI (para los fans de parejas de este tipo les recomiendo salir y dar en icono de arriba al lado izquierdo de su pantalla), emoción, comedia, parejas con Ocs, golpes, patadas, la cuarta pared, abridged series, personajes anime, personaje cartoon y mucho, MUCHO MAS…**

**Jack: ¿Ya terminaste? *aburrido ¬¬***

**Sol: Lo hare si te largas. :3**

**Jack: *se larga a quien sabe dónde para hacer lo que sea que estuviese haciendo***

**Sol: Y ya continuamos con esto, ya que se hizo larguito. Pero antes Luna…**

**Luna: mph…**

**Sol: Dilo.**

**Luna: ¿Qué cosa? *confundida o.o***

**Sol: El disclaimer (¬¬)**

**Luna: Así (:3). Yu-gi-oh y Princess Tutu no, digo, NO ¡NO NOS PERTENECE! Si no a sus respectivos autores y si no los digo, es porque no me acuerdo. Pero, si a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Jack: Ese es de Inuyasha ¬¬**

**Sol: ¡ Tú cállate tu pinche baboso!**

**Jack: *Se queda callado y maldiciendo en mente***

**Luna: ¿Continuo?**

**Sol: Sipi.**

**Luna: A bueno no nos pertenece y QUE EMPIECE EL FANFIC!**

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

_**Destinos entrelazados**_

_**Cap.1-Prologo**_

_Hace mucho tiempo… Cuando las pirámides aun eran jóvenes, los reyes egipcios jugaban un juego de un gran y terrible poder,… pero estos Juegos de las Sombras se convirtieron en una guerra que amenazaba con destruir a todo el mundo… Pero un valiente y poderoso Faraón encerró la magia apresándola dentro de los místicos Asuntos del Milenio._

_Ahora 5000 años después, un joven llamado Yugi descifro el secreto del Rompecabezas del Milenio… Posee energía mágica antigua pues el destino lo eligió para defender al mundo del regreso de Los Jue3gos de las Sombras… Al igual que lo hizo el valiente Faraón, hace 5000 años._

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

Yugi Motou, un joven de cabello tricolor con ojos morados salía victorioso de una batalla de duelo de monstruos contra Seto Kaiba, un joven de cabello café, oji-azul y CEO de una compañía y rival de Yugi.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible?¡ ¡Yo ya tenia la victoria garantizada¡ ¡¿Cómo es posible que perdi contra ti DE NUEVO?¡- dijo Seto furioso.

Asi es, no era la primera vez que Seto era vencido por Yugi en un duelo de monstruos(ni seria la ultima ¬¬), ya que el no crei que la amistad y corazón de las cartas servia para ganar. Aparte, Yugi poseía el Rompecabezas del Milenio el cual poseía el espíritu del faraón, conocido como Yami (S:porque no recuerda su verdadero nombre. J: ¿QUE?¿ASI NO SE LLAMA? S:¡JACK, FUERA!), el mas fuerte de los 7 Articulos del Milenio y el cual lo ayuda en los duelo (J: ¡TRAMPOSOOO¡ *Jack es golpeado en la cabeza y cae inconsiente*).

Bueno, basta de explicación y continuemos. Ya que el CEO fue vencido, otra vez (¬¬) y su hermano menor, Mokuba, trataba de calmarlo…

-¡YUGI!

Yugi fue sorprendido por mejor amigo, Joey Wheeler. Ademas, que lo acompañaban sus otros amigos: Tristan, Tea, Duke, Mai, Serenity, Ishizu, Odion, Marik y Ryou (estos 2 ultimos tienen yamis: Malik y Bakura). Aunque todos felicitaban al tricolor, el albinito de Ryou se veía depresivo, no era por la derrota del CEO (XD), si no algo que invadia sus pensamientos en ese momento.

- Ryou estas bien?- dijo Yugi con preocupación a su amigo

-oh, a Yugi.- dijo Ryou antes de sonreir- No, no es nada y felicidades por tu victoria- dijo antes de ponerse triste.

-Ryou si tienes un problema puedes contarnos.- dijo Tea mientras se acercaba.

- bien- dijo Ryou dudando- es q-que… hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermana.

- no sabia que tenias una hermana, Ryou.- dijo Yugi.

-pues porque no le compramos un regalo y…- dijo el espíritu del rompecabezas, Yami. Pero no completo la frase porque Ryou empezó a llorar.

-BUUUUUAAAAAHHHHHH!- Con esas lagrimas de perrito, quiero decir gatito,

- P-pe-pe-pero que dije?- dijo Yami preocupado

-es que estas pendejo faraón de pacotilla?!- dijo el espíritu del la sortija, Bakura, mientras se materializaba.

-yo que hice? Yo solo le dije que…

- si, si. Pero como piensas dárselo… SI YA ESTA MUERTA!

Tea y Yugi, los cuales se quedaron callados, se impresionaron por tal declaración y fueron a calmar a Ryou. Mientras Yami y Bakura seguían peleando, los demás (Sol: incluyendo Kaiba)se acercaron al oir tanto alboroto.

-que esta pasando?- dijo Joey confundido.

- pues estando ahí no lo averiguarás- dijo Mai.

-okey- dijo Joey sin animos, pero se le quitaron para llamar a los Yamis.

Como nadie lo oia, el y Tristan hagarraron a Yami y a Bakura, y los calmaron (en el caso de Bakura solo lo alejaron).

- bueno, que esta pasando?

-EL! –dijo Bakura señalando a Yami- HIZO LLORRAR A MI HIKARY!

- Yami, por que hicistes eso?!- dijo Tristan al susodicho.

-Yo solo le dije a Ryou que le comprenos un regalo a su hermana.- dijo Yami llorando al estilo anime*

-Ryou tiene una hermana?- dijo Duke:

- s-si, se llama Amane.- dijo Ryou

-a pues le compramos un regalo y…- dijo Joey,para ser interrumpido por Ryou llorando.

- BUUUUUAAAAAHHHHHH!

-JOEY!- dijeron Todos Enojados.

-y ahora que hice?- dijo Joey llorando al estilo anime.

-es que su hermana esta muerta.- dijo Tea, mientras Ryou lloraba mas fuerte.

-TEA!- dijeron todos.

-ups, lo siento Ryou- dijo Tea.

- si no lo sabia- dijo Joey.

-pobre Ryou- dijo Serenity.

Momentos después todos hablaban de lo que podían hacer para que Ryou se sintiera mejor, pero no se dieron cuenta de que…

-Hikary tengo un modo para que te sientas mejor.- dijo Bakura acercandose a su hikary.

-cual?- pregunto Ryou acercandose las lagrimas.

- solo cierra los ojos, pásame un brazo y voltea la cabeza.- dijo Bakura

- O-ok- dijo Ryou tartamudeando.

Cuando hizo lo que su Yami le dijo, este saco un cuchillo listo para clavárselo a su hikary… hasta que vino Yami y Joey y lo detuvieron.

- BAKURA QUE HACES?!- Dijo un furioso Yami.

- yo solo querria quitarle el sufrimiento a mi hikary.- dijo Bakura

-bien, pero no lo tienes que hacerlo emo y que se corte las venas!- dijo Joey.

-pues con su estado de animo, seria un emo perfecto. Tan solo póngale ropa negra, maquillaje y ya esta.- dijo el espíritu del cetro del milenio, Malik.

Mientras Yami y Joey discutían Bakura y Malik, y los demás (incluso Kaiba O.o, por petición de Mokuba y Noah XD) calmaban a un asustado Ryou, había alguien espiando desde las sombras.

_Es el momento-_ dijo mientras se metia al cementerio, en una tumba donde yacia el cuerpo de una niña fallecida, junto con su madre, en un accidente de auto.

_Amane J. Bakura_

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

_En otro universo…_

- ENSERIO? - Eso dijo Fakir después de saber 2 cosas: que Ahiru no acepto la mayoría de la historia (insertece imagen de un escrito casi todo subrayado, sostenido por una muñeca, la cual veía a un pelinegro de ojos verdes quejándose y a un pato, la cual es hembra y de nombre Ahiru, viéndolo con cara de confusion) y también al enterarse de que Mytho y Rue (amigos de ellos), por razones desconocidas en ese momento, vendrían a quedarse, no de visita, si no para quedarse.

- asi es-zura! – dijo la muñeca de madera, Uzura.

-quack!- dijo emocionadala patita Ahiru.

_Flashback:_

_Bueno se preguntaran como surgio esto. Había pasado un año desde que el cuervo (Sol: _una criatura sacada de un cuento que escribió un autor llamado Droseelmayer, quien aparte es ancestro de Fakir, y que escribia historias tragicas _) fue vencido y el príncipe Mytho (_el cual resulto ser un personaje de la historia de este, y quien tenia que morir dándole el corazón al cuervo, pero como no paraban de pelear, el y el cuervo se salieron de la historia, lo que causo que el príncipe rompiera su corazón y hechizando al pueblo para convertirse en marionetas del escritor, el cual esta muerto_) se había ido de vuelta a su reino con su princesa, Rue (_la cual _siempre estuvo enamorada de el). Lo que sí, el pueblo había cambiado poco y no recordaban muchos lo que paso, simplemente pensaban que fue un simple sueño._

_Excepto para un chico (Fakir), una marioneta (Uzura, la cual le gusta terminar cada oración dicieno "zura") y un pato (Ahiru)._

_Pero que digo, nuestra historia comienza con la patita llamada Ahiru (_recuperaba los fragmentos del corazón de Mytho para que pudiera vencer al cuervo_), la que salvo al pueblo (no la recordaron los muy mensos ¬¬), le hizo ver a un chico lo que estaba destinado a ser (_ese es Fakir, quien pensó en que debía morir en lugar de Mytho, pero se hizo escritor_) y ayudo al príncipe a reunir su corazón (aparte de verlo feliz) (_Mytho, obio ¬¬_) y a unirlo con su princesa (_la cual era la "hija del cuervo" para quedarse con los pedazos para ella misma, pero era una mentira ya que fue raptada desde bebe_ )._

_Fin del flahback (_resulto ser mas explicación que flashback ¬¬_)_

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

_De vuelta con Yugi y los demas…_

Bien al final todos decidieron acompañar a Ryou a dejarle flores a su hermana, aunque este insistia que ya le había dejado en su tumba, todos iknsistieron y Ryou no tuvo otra opción que dejarlos (asi son los amigos, te apoyan, te ayudan, te quitan tus cosas, te pagan tu fianza, entran a tu casa, te asaltan el refri y… me sali del tema X3).

_Mientras tanto… _

Segura que esto va a funcionar?- pregunto una niña de 4 años, la cual tenia un vestido rosa, ojos grises y cabello blanco-platino .

-Confia en mi, esto va a resultar y benificiara a todos- dijo una chica de 16 años, quien tenia ojos y cabello igual que la niña, pero usaba una capa café .

-Pero Jackomi- dijo la niña refiriéndose a su Yami- que pasa si esto no resulta y no vuelvo a ver a mi hermano y…- fue interrumpida por la mayor que solo le pudo dar un abrazo.

-Descuida Amane,- refiriéndose a su hikary- creeme que todo va salir a la perfeccion- dijo ella con mucha seguridad.- y mientras tengas esto- señalando a un anillo en el dedo y un collar antiguo en el cuello de la niña, ambos con el ojo del milenio- yo estare contigo y estaras bien.

-Ok- dijo la niña correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Jackomi, la cual se iba a vigilar fue interrumpida `por su hikary. -Jackomi, si tu plan funciona, tendras lo que buscas?- La Yami vio a su hikari y le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

-Creeme Amane, no solo obtendré lo que busco…

^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()

**Sol: y asi concluye! Siquieren una continuación,**

**Luna: preguntas,**

**Jack: y que Sol no explique tanto!**

**Tonny: dejen un review! *ojos de cachorrito* Pop favop!**


	2. Prologo parte 2: Flashbacks y el viaje

**Sol: Hola todo el mundo! Bueno aquí ota vez trayéndoles el otro capitulo y segunda parte del prologo de este fic.**

**Jack: pregunto cuantos capítulos piensas hacer para el prologo?**

**Luna: originalmemente, pensamos en 3 capitulos, este es el segundo, y como 13 capitulos para esta temporada.**

**Jack: ok y contándole lo que tardan seria…**

**Sol: JACK! Por favor guarda silencio! bueno este capitulo es para quienes se tomaron su tiempo en leer el fic y en especial muchas gracias a Sicopata14 por el review!**

**Jack: y antes de continuar quiero decir que advertencia que esta historia puede que los personajes se comporten de manera Oc, puede haber situaciones raras, divertidas, muy raras, románticas, depresivas, fuera de personaje, mas crossovers, plantas, pasteles, duelo de monstruos, mas crossovers, ballet, parejas que existentes, no existentes, chistes YAOI (para los fans de parejas de este tipo les recomiendo salir y dar en icono de arriba al lado izquierdo de su pantalla), emoción, comedia, parejas con Ocs, golpes, patadas, la cuarta pared, abridged series, personajes anime, personaje cartoon y mucho, MUCHO MAS…**

**Luna: ahora el disclaimer. Ejem. Yu-gi-oh y Princess Tutu no, digo, NO ¡NO NOS PERTENECE! Si no a sus respectivos autores y si no los digo, es porque no me acuerdo. ****Y ahora el fic!**

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

**Destinos Entrelazados**

_**Cap. 1.5-Prologo: Flashbacks y el viaje**_

-Como fue que llegamos a esto!- eso fue lo que exactamente dijo Yugi mientras era sujetado, junto con sus amigos y conocidos presentes, por una especie de monstruo hidra albino.

-Según yo fue algo asi…- dijo Yami.

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

_Flashback:_

_Como se había dicho, Yugi y los demás fueron a entregarle unas flores, felicitaciones y condolencias a la hermana fallecida de Ryou. Despues de hacer las 2 primeras cosas, todos se fueron a orar a un templo cercano por el alma de la pequeña. Yugi, como había terminado de orar, vio que Ryou miraba la tumba de su hermana asi que se dirigio para darle apoyo._

_-Descuida Ryou. Se que tu hermana estará bien donde sea que este.- dijo Yugi mientras le ponia la mano en el hombre de Ryou en señal de apoyo._

_-Gracias, Yugi- respondio Ryou.- Solo estaba recordando el ultimo momento en que estuve con mi hermana._

_-Okey. No te molestaría en contármelo._

_-Bueno, en otra circunstancia diría que no. Pero creo que seria lo mejor decirlo._

_-De acuerdo._

_Asi Ryou le empezó a contar a Yugi como había sucedido lo que seria lo que cambiaria a Ryou para siempre._

_Fin del Flashback_

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

-Bien pero eso no explica como..- dijo Kaiba.

-DEJAME TERMINAR!- dijo el faraón por no dejar contar el Flashback.- Como decia…

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

_Flashback:_

_Como decia, Ryou conto que el dia que su papa volvio de egipto le trejo la sortija del milenio a Ryou y un anillo que le quedaba "casi" a la perfeccion a Amane, y con casi me refiero que el anillo le quedaba en ese momento en el pulgar, en fin esos 2 objetos fueron sus regalos de cumpleaños (en este fic ambos cumplen el mismo dia). Entonces, para celebrar el regreso de su padre y su cumpleaños, todos se fueron a dar un paseo en el auto pero sucedió un choque que dejo heridas menos graves en Ryou y en su padre; pero no se podía decir lo mismo de la madre y Amane. Horas mas tarde, las declararon muertas tanto madre como hija y ese mismo dia sucedió el funeral. Según lo que conto Ryou, cuando todos se empezaron a retirar, decidio darle a Amane algo para que siempre lo recuerde, lo cual impresiono a algunos que se habían hacercado…_

_-Le diste una parte de la sortija- dijo Yugi asombrado._

_-Eso es imposible.- respondio Yami.- Todos saben que tu sortija solo tiene 5 puntos.- dijo a lo cual la mayoría estaba de acuerdo, y con la mayoría quiero decir a Ryou, Bakura y alguien que sabe mucho de los artículos del Milenio._

_-La verdad…- dijo Ishizu, a lo cual todos se voltearon confundidos._

_-Que hermana?- pregunto Marik._

_-Originalmente la sortija tiene 5 partes si, pero,…- dijo dejando la ultima parte inconclusa._

_-Que cosa?- dijo Joey insistiendo._

_-Si porque el suspenso me esta matando!- grito Tristan por tanto dramatismo y mientras se ponía una mano en la cabeza._

_-Por favor Ishizu.- rogo Tea._

_Ishizu lanzo un suspiro antes de responder…_

_-Se dice que si la sortija tenia 6 puntas, quiere decir que había otro articulo del milenio unido a este…_

_Fin del Flashback._

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

-A lo cual no nos a dicho cual es- dijo Bakura todo fastidiado.

-Oye tu cállate!- Dijo Yami enojado- Tu estuviste unido a esa sortija y sin saber que había otro articulo.

-Si pero es imposible saber cuando ese no esta activado!- respondio el ladron.

-Oh ahora resulta que tiene que activarse- dijo Yami con sarcasmo.- Que se supone que es un objeto antiguo o un Iphone 5?

Los Yamis siguieron la discusión, y lo curioso es que nadie se fijaba en que el monstruo hidra se molestaba mas si discutían.

-CALLENSE!- dijo Ishizu lo que causo que estos se calmaran- En primera, si es cierto, si la sortija tenia una punta de mas significa que había otro articulo; en segunda, si se necesita activar para ser localizada; y en tercera, si no se me cayan yo los voy a callar!

Todos se quedaron callados varios minutos hasta que Malik pregunto.

-YYYYYY como es possible que haya otro articulo si se supone- hacienda enfasis con los dedos- que solo existen 7 articulos.

-Bueno, algo que supe mientras limpiaba el atico hoy…

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

_Flashback (ya se, se esta volviendo tedioso pero créanme que explica mejor la trama, al menos de la mayoría de este capitulo XD):_

_Ishizu a comodaba unas cajas para limpiar el atico y ver si había algo de interés o para tirar. Hasta que algo llamo su atención. Ese algo era un libro antiguo. Cuando lo agarro tenia mucho polvo lo cual ocasione que estornudara varias veces._

_-Ama Ishizu esta bien?- pregunto Odion desde el otro piso (para que quede claro, tiene una casa en Cd. Domino con 3 pisos, y eso que solo es cuando van de visita ¬¬)._

_-Si Odion, solo ahí mucho polvo._

_-Ah de acuerdo. A por cierto, el amo Marik recibio una llamada de Yugi diciendo que lo acompañemos en unos minutos junto con los otros para ver el duelo que va a tener con Kaiba._

_-Otro duelo?_

_-Si, ya conoce como es Kaiba._

_- Si, lo sé- dijo Ishizu con cansancio. No es que le moleste los duelos o apoyar al faraon, si no que cada tantos dias Kaiba lo reta a un duelo a lo cual, como todos saben, Yugi o mas bien Yami le gana.- Bueno, en un momento bajo._

_-Okey.- respondió Odion dirigiéndose al 1 piso._

_En fin, Ishizu solo pudo ojear una parte del libro, pero le vasto para saber que, aparte de los 7 articulos del milenio, había otros 3 articulos, dando un total de 10 articulos del milenio._

_Fin del Flashback. _

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

-OSEA QUE AHORA HAY QUE BUSCAR 3 ARTICULOS MAS QUE NI SIQUIERA SABEMOS QUE HACEN O QUE FORMA TIENEN- grito el faraon con todo lo que esta sucediendo (y eso que solo esta empezando X3).

-Yami calmate- dijo Yugi pero Yami estaba fuera de si.

-COMO QUIERES QUE CALME YUGI CUANDO TENDREMOS QUE BUSCAR UNOS OBJETOS QUE NI SABEMOS DONDE ESTAN AHORA Y ESTAMOS SIENDO SUJETADOS POR UN MONSTRUO DE LO MAS EXTRAÑO QUE NI MAIS PALOMA DE DONDE POR TODOS LOS DIOSES SALIO Y…

-De hecho fue algo asi- dijo Ryou.

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

_Flashback (X3 con los flahbacks):_

_Despues de que Ryou habia terminado de contar lo sucedido, alguien tenia que arruinar el momento…_

_-Yugi, quiero la re-revancha- dijo Kaiba con bastante confianza (al parecer su personalidad tiene muchas subidas, bajadas y vueltas con el mismo fin de derrotar a Yugi XD)._

_-Kaiba como puedes decir eso cuando apoyando a un amigo- dijo Yugi ya arto de las revanchas y re-revanchas de este._

_-Argh no me vengas con uno de tus discursos de la amistad y el corazón de las cartas que ya me tiene arto, ARTO TE DIGO!_

_Y asi empezó una discusion entre el Rey de los juegos y archi-rival-enemigo-aliado, eso ultimo en ocasiones, para ver quien tenia razón. Los demás decidieron esperar, ya que la ultima vez que intentaron parar sus discusiones, todos terminaron en el hospital durante dos semanas (imagínense los kilos de tarea que les dejaron a los pobres XP). Pero fue interrumpida por un sonido de truenos._

_-mmm que curioso, dijeron en las noticias que no lloveria hasta el jueves- dijo Joey._

_-Ves las noticias, ja te crei menos inteligente perro- dijo Kaiba con toda la intención del mundo (no mal piensen!)._

_Joey ya iba a responder cuando un trueno callo cerca de Ryou._

_-Ryou!- Gritaron todos dirigiéndose al susodicho._

_-Estas bien?- pregunto Tea._

_-Si, eso creo.- respondio Ryou. Y en eso, otro rayo apareció dándole a una carta que se le había caído a explosión hizo que se levantara una nube de humo haciendo que todos se cubrieran los ojos. Cuando se disipo poco a poco vieron ante ellos con horror como la hidre se presenciaba ante ellos y los agarraba uno a uno._

_-AAAAAHHHHHH!- gritaron todos._

_-No se preocupen- dijo Yugi-esta hidra no nos hara nada._

_-Como lo sabes Yugi?- pregunto Tea._

_-Porque esta débil._

_- Pues no se nota mucho- dijo Mai tratando de liberarse del agarre, igual que a todos._

_-Miren en este momento tiene solo una cabeza.-Dijo Ygi._

_-Y?- Pregunto Malik a lo que se notaba mucho a la criarura._

_-Según la carta, la hidra aumenta su poder si le dan en la cabeza varias veces- respondio Ryou._

_-Exacto Ryou- dijo Yugi._

_-Okey chicos- dijo Joey.- Ok ya oyeron todos no se atrevan a darle en la cabeza entendido._

_-SI- Dijeron Tea, Tristan y Duke._

_-De acuedo- dijo Serenity._

_-Por mi esta bien- dijo Mai._

_-Entendido.- dijeron los Ishtars y los Kaiba, claro que Seto solo respondio un "como sea"._

_-Okey, entonces todos saldremos de esta muy pronto no lo crees Bakura?- pregunto Ryou al susodicho que no estaba.- Bakura?_

_-Callate Ryou que no ves que estoy tratando de desacerme de esta víbora con patas!- Grito Bakura quien le pegaba a la hidra._

_Y bueno muchos ya se imaginaran que susedio. _

_Fin del flashback_

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

-Y eso pasa cuando no haces caso ladron de pacotilla!- grito Yami a Bakura.

-Pues no me culpes, no había oído ene ese momento- dijo el ladron.

-por otra parte, como rayos Ryou consiguió esa carta?!- Grito Yami.

-Creo que esa fua mi culpa- Dijo Yugi a lo cual todos se le quedaron mirando.- Paso que…

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

_Flashback (descuiden ya es el ultimo, al menos de este capitulo X3):_

_Ryou iba caminando para preguntarle a Yugi sobre si llego mas piezas de RPG (juego de rol y si, ya se que Ryou hace sus propias piezas, pero como estas son de edición especial limitada y para ver si recibe un descuento amigo y cumplañero X3 bueno lo del descuento no). Llegandoa la tienda ya iba a tocar hasta que alguien abrió la puerta._

_-Oh, hola señor Motou- saludo Ryou educadamente._

_-Hola Ryou- respondio el abuelito.- Se te ofrece algo?_

_-Vine para ver a Yugi._

_-Ah ok, pasa.- dijo el abuelito abriendo la puerta._

_-Gracias señor- dijo Ryou._

_- De nada- dijo el abuelito, quien se salio y en ese momento llego Yugi, bajando desde el segundo piso._

_-Hola Ryou.- saludo Yugi a su amigo._

_-Hola Yugi- saludo Ryou.- Oye adonde se dirige tu abuelo?_

_- Ah va a recoger a mi mama del aeropuerto, como se había ido a un viaje._

_-Ah ok._

_-Y que has venido Ryou?- pregunto Yugi curioso._

_-Ah vine para preguntar si ya vino nuevas piezas de RPG._

_-No, pero vino nuevas cartas._

_- Ah ok. Puedo verlas?_

_-Claro.- dijo Yugi sacando las cartas y mostrandolas a su albino amigo._

_-Esta cual es?-pregunto Ryou, señalando a una carta._

_-Ah esta?- dijo Yugi.- Esta carta se llama "Hidra albina del destino", esta es una carta bastante rara y única, según el que le vendio la carta a mi abuelito._

_-Ooh- dijo Ryou asombrado._

_-Hijoles!- dijo Yugi._

_-Que pasa, Yugi?- pregunto Ryou preocupado._

_-Me acabo de acordar que hoy es un dia especial!_

_-Si, porque?- pregunto Ryou curioso._

_-No sabes, Ryou?- dijo Yugi asombrado y extrañado._

_-Nop- dijo Ryou, a lo cual Yugi señala en su calendario el dia que es, 2 de septiembre._

_-Es tu cumplaños Ryou!_

_-Oh, creo que he estado tan ocupado que no me he dado cuenta jeje._

_-Ejem se olvidan de alguien?- pregunto Bakura materializándose, bueno mas o menos, seguía siendo espíritu pero Yugi lo podía ver._

_-Que cosa quieres Bakura?- preguntoRyou._

_-Que cosa? Le preguntas quien comparte cuerpo contigo?_

_-Osea?_

_-Osea? OSEA? QUE QUIERO UNA PARTY!- dijo Bakura quien empezo a bailar como si estubiera en una discoteca y causando que Yugi, Ryou y Yami quien aparecio como le hizo Bakura soltaban una gota estilo anime._

_-Bueno Ryou- dijo Yugi.- Como quieres que celebremos tu cumplaños?_

_-Pues no estoy muy seguro si quiero. Es que, desde que mi papa no esta , Bakura siendo el y yo contantos pensamientos en la cabeza.- dijo Ryou quien lanzo un suspiro.- No estoy seguro si quiero celebrar mi cumplaños._

_-Ryou- dijo Yugi, Yami solo se quedaba mirando la escena y Bakura siguiendo bailando.- Ya se, podíamos hacer lo que tu quieras, te parece Ryou?_

_-Seguro, Yugi?_

_-Claro, de hecho llamare a los demás para- en ese momento sono el teléfono. Oh disculpa, tengo que contestar.- dijo Yugi quien agarro el teléfono.- Hola…Ah eres tu…Pero….No tengo tiempo para eso!...Tengo otro asunto que…Argh ok!- dijo colgando bastante enojado y disgustado con quien estaba hablando._

_-Que paso?- pregunto Ryou bastante confundido._

_-Era Kaiba quien me pidió la revancha.- suspiro.- Bueno Ryou cambio de planes. Despues de que luche contra Kaiba iremos con los demás a hacer lo que quieras._

_-Esta bien Yugi!-dijo Ryou._

_-Ah a por cierto- dijo Yugi dándole la carta a Ryou.- Es para ti._

_-Pero Yugi, esta carta es muy rara y…_

_-No impota Ryou, tengo confianza en que tu podras usarla bien._

_-Bueno gracias Yugi._

_-Bueno, llamare a todos para avisarles sobre el duelo._

_-Te puedo ayudar?_

_-Claro Ryou, pero una cosa mas._

_-Que cosa?_

_-Dile a Bakura que deje de bailar. Es algo pertubador.- dijo mientras veia al susodicho quien seguia bailando._

_-Si estoy de acuerdo. Dijo Ryou con una gota al estilo anime._

_Y asi Yugi y Ryou llamaron a todos para encontrarse en la arena y Ryou obtuvo la carta._

_Fin del Flashback._

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

-Bueno eso responde a las dudas de todos?- pregunto Malik bien aburrido de esta secuencia de acontecimientos.

-Eso parece- respondio Marik a su oscuridad.

-Pues que haremos, esperar a que nos coman?- pregunto Seto.

En ese momento, paso un rayo del cielo que ilumino a la hidra y asiendo que se levante del suelo junto con los jóvenes. Todos voltearon arriba y vieron que aparecia una especie de portal llena de colores brillantes. Poco a poco la hidra se fue desintegrando mientras mas se acercaba al portal.

-Que esta pasando- grito Joey.

-No lo se- grito Yugi antes de ser absorbidos por el vórtice y llevados a otra parte.

En otra parte del cementerio, Jackomi y la pequeña Amane veian lo que había sucedido.

-Ya es tiempo Amane.- dijo la Yami mientras hacia aparecer un portal y ambas lo atravesaban.

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

**Sol: y aqui pongo el suspenso. Hasta otro cap! y**

…

…

…

**Sol: ya que! Otro poquito mas no hace daño XP**

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

_En otro universo…_

-Te paso algo Fakir-zura?- pregunto la pequeña muñeca de madera.

-Quack?- pregunto Ahiru.

-No se Uzura. Senti un presentimiento.- respondio el peli negro quien se disponia a retirarse, una por que estaba cansado de revisar las correciones y porque debía prepararse ya que las clases empezarían dentro de unos días. Pero apareció una luz brillante impidiéndole el paso y haciendo que los 3 cayeran por el asombro.

Poco a poco dejo dislumbrar a una chica joven de ojos grises, cabello café ondulado y piel blanca. Pero lo que mas les llamo la atención no era que llevaba puesto un vestido amarrillo, si no ella estaba levitando.

-Hola a todos- saludo ella con una voz melodiosa.- Perdoneme por presentarme de esta manera.- Los susodichos no respondieron por el asombro, literalmente tenían la boca abierta..- Oigan dije que lo sentía.-dijo mientras les cerraba la boca a los 3.- Permitanme presentarme, soy Princess y Light y les vengo avisar de algo importante.

Los 3 reaccionaron a lo del aviso importante. Fakir iba a preguntar eso pero le vino algo mas en la mente.

-Espera, como te dijiste que te llamabas?

-Soy Light, Princess Lig…- no pudo completar porque Fakir hizo una reverencia.

-Quack!- Ahiru hizo una reverencia.

-Uzura inclinate- Fakir hizo que Uzura se inclinara, ya que solo estaba con la cabeza inclinada de duda.

-No, no, no es necesario que se inclinen.- dijo Princess Light mientras los ayudaba a levantarse.-No importa, enserio.

-A okey-zura!

-Bueno, como decía, se una gran amenaza.

-Que?!- dijeron los 3. Bueno uzura incluto el "zura" y Ahiru quackeo.

-No. No me refiero a que vendrán a Drosselmeyer y El Cuervo.- Dijo ella calmandolos y estos lanzaban un suspiro de alivio.- Es algo mucho peor.- esto causo que Fakir se tensara y la muñeca y Ahiru se ocultaran detrás de el.- Veran, esta amenaza a estado durante varios milenios sin manifestarse, pero ahora decidio cumplir su objetivo.

-Y cual es su objetivo?- pregunto Fakir.

La muchacha guardo silencio hasta que hablo.

-Quiere la destrucción de este mundo y la dominación del mundo donde procede.

-Mundo? Aguarde, se refiere que proviene de otro mundo. Eso es possible?- dijo Fakir un poco desconfiado.

-Si.- iba a continuar hasta que Fakir interrumpio.

- okey y que se supone que nos enfretamos?- pregunto Fakir pero antes de seguir la muchacha saco una flecha que fue directo hacia el, o eso pensaba ya que la esquivo y pudo ver que le había dado a una cosa negra y al parecer viviente y viscosa, la cual se desintegro mientras chillaba por el dolor.- QUE RAYOS FUE ESA COSA?!

-Era una sombra vomito.- dijo como si fuera la cosa mas simple del mundo.

-Que?!

-Una de cientos y millones de sombras enviadas por su amo.

Al principio Fakir, Ahiru y Uzura se quedaron callados, no estaban seguiros si podrían con eso.

-Ya se que suena imposible, pero confio plenamente en ustedes.- dijo Light.

Fakir y las chicas se asombraron por lo que dijo, como si les hubiera leído la mente. Pero a pesar de ello aceptaron en ello.

-Pero una duda. Como venceremos a…- se detuvo para ver la palabra indicada.- esas "cosas" si no sabemos como vencerlas.

-Lo se, pero conozco a unas personas que ya se han enfrentado a estos e incluso saben como controlarlas.

-Enserio?- o eso quizo decir Ahiru.

-Claro.- eso sorprendio a los 3.- QUE?! Se hablar con animales. Bueno,.- Continuo.-Ellos vendrán dentro de 30 minutos por un portal que atravesara el cielo, encima del bosque.- dijo señalando donde mas o menos sucedería.- Les pido que cuando lleguen los ayuden a adaptarse, ya que ellos no saben nada de su mundo, y acambio ellos los ayudaran en su misión.

-De acuerdo-dijeron los 3 asintiendo.

-Pregunta-zura. Pero por que quiere destruir este mundo-zura?- pregunto Uzura.

-Por que existe alguien que puede detenerlo.- dijo ahora mirando a Ahiru.

-Quack?

-A Ahiru?- pregunto Fakir.

-Si. Y para eso dire esto.- dijo ahora dirigiéndose al pato.- Ahiru, tu quieres volver a ser humana verdad?- esto tomo Ahiru por sorpresa, pero asintió.-Bien, porque puedo devolverte tu forma humana.- esto hizo a Ahiru ponerse muy contenta pero se detuvo a lo que oyo.- Pero a cambio necesito algo.- dijo esto ultimo mientras agarra a Ahiru para decirle en voz baja lo que le pedia.

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

_Mientras tanto en el vortices…_

Los chicos habían estado viajando durante varios minutos, horas según Joey y Tristan quienes se cansaron de ver tantos colores. Pero habían sido sujetos por unos seres bastante conocidos.

-Mago oscuro?- dijo Yugi con asombro.

-Slifer- dijo Yami a quien lo sujetaba. Quien apor cierto estaba en una forma medio chibi-kawaii. w

-Yugi, amigo, acaso es real o estoy alucinando?- dijo Joey, quien era sujetado por "El Espadachin en Llamas".

-Tambien me estaba haciendo esa misma pregunta amigo?- dijo Tristan, lo sostenia "El Ciber Comandante".

-Necrofear Oscuro!- dijo Bakura quien abrazo a la, em, susodicha. Aparte era sujetado por Diamante.

Bueno, para no hacerlo mas largo, como si no lo fuera, los demás eran sujetados por monstruos de duelo de monstruos (como Tea y mago de la fe, Ryou y el cambio de corazón, Seto Kaiba junto con Mokuba y Noah eran sujetos por los 3 dragones blancos de ojos azules en una forma medio chibi kawaii w, Mai con la dama arpía, Malik con Helpoener, Marik con el dragon alado de ra con la forma ya mencionada,Serenity con la diosa del tercer ojo, Ishizu con Obelisko en la forma de ya mencionada, Duke con Orgoth y Odion con la bestia mistica de Serket en ya saben que forma). En eso aparece la maga oscura enfrente de Yugi.

-Maga oscura?- pregunto el joven.- Que significa esto?!

-Hikary te dire lo que significa- dijo el Yami de este con gesto serio.- SE ESTAN REVELANDO CONTRA NOSOTROS! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Todos se le quedaron mirando a Yami y los monstruos le salían la gota gorda al estilo anime. Nadie se inmuto, excepto la Maga Oscura para pegarle una cachetada al antiguo faraón.

-Ouch! Que te dije Yugi?! Se estan revelando!

-Faraon no estamos aqui por eso- dijo la Maga Oscura, mientras se trataba de destapar el oído aturdido por los gritos que dio este.

-Ah no? Uff! Que alivio!- dijo el Faraon en respuesta.

-Pero si necesitamos su ayuda- dijo ella con preocupación.

-Que ocurre?- Pregunto Yugi.

- Pasa que el mal se esta manifestando en otro mundo y solo tu y tus amigos pue…

-YO NO SOY SU AMIGO!- se quejo Kaiba.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con el ricachon- dijo el ladron albino.

-Dejenme terminar!- respondio la Maga Oscura.- Bueno, como decía, necesitamos su ayuda, en especial los que van ayudarlos.

-Como dices?- pregunto Tea.

-Veran, los que los van ayudar no tienen conocimiento sobre las sombras, asi que ustedes los ayudaran con eso a cambio de aprender a adaptarse a ese mundo.

-Okey- dijeron todos, aunque dudaban de lo que sucedería.

-Espera- dijo Joey.- si dices que tenemos que adaptarnos…SIGNIFICA SIN INTERNET?!

-Y SIN PIZZA?!- Dijo Tristan, amboscon lagrimitas tipo anime.

-Ah no se preocupen. Ya nos encargamos de eso.- Despues de decir eso los monstrous le dan a todos unas mochilas, maletas y portafolios, ese ultimo por Kaiba, lleno de cosas suyas.

-Como las consiguieron?!- pregunto Duke con cierta curiosidad y extrañesa a la situación.

-Contactos.- Respondio Orgoth.

-Okey, bien, pero porque nos andan sujetando eh?- Pregunta Malik.

-Asi es que tambien nesecitamos algo de ustedes.- Acto seguido todos los monstrous metieron manos, garras, pinzas o lo que sea que tengan para sujetar donde esta el corazón a cada uno que sujetaban y sacaron unas esferas brillantes de diferentes colores.-No se preocupen, después se les devolverá.

Y todos desaparecieron. Hubo un silencio por un largo rato.

-Oigam, alguien se siente vacio- pregunto Joey.

-CALLATE!- Dijeron los demás.

-QUE?! No estoy hablando de mi estómago?!

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

_Volviendo donde estabamos…_

Uzura y Fakir notaron Ahiru un poco dudosa y tensa para luego asentir con decisión.

-Muy bien- dijo Light y en ese momento aparecieron una niña y un niño. Bueno, algo asi, ya que estaban flotando y brillando.-Lighty, Red. Que bueno que vinieron. –Dijo con alegría.-Trajeron lo que les pedi.

-Si princesa.- dijo el niño, Red.

-Aun que fue un tanto difícil, porque la chica se puso histérica.- dijo Lighty, quien dio una pequeña risa.

Ambos niños le entregaron dos pequeñas esferas brillantes, una roja y otra amarrilla.

-Excelente.- Tan solo dijo eso, aparecieron unas criaturas de extraña forma, según el pelinegro, la muñeca y el pato.- Hola Mana!- saluda Light a una chica rubia de ojos verde-azulados y vestida como una maga.

-Hola Princesa- saluda la menciona.

-Ay por favor, tan solo dime Light!

-Ya solo estaba bromeando X3 Bueno, trajimos lo que pediste.- Y asi, todas las criaturas le entregaron las esferas a la princesa.

-Muchas gracias a todos. - Al decir eso, todos hicieron una reverencia.- Bueno, ahora Ahiru, te pregunto, de verdad quieres hacer esto?- A eso Ahiru asintió, negándose a cambiar su desicion.

-Aguarda que le vas a hacer?!- pregunto Fakir, quien no le veía el sentido de lo que le pedia.

-Descuida no le pasara nada malo- dijo Princess Light mientras aparecia una esfera de color blanco y se metia en Ahiru, esta solo se quedo inmóvil por tal acción y la esfera salio de un color mas brillante con varios brillos de colores..- Ah si ahora que me acuerdo, Fakir y Uzura, también necesito algo de ustedes para completar lo que tengo pensado.- En eso aparece 2 esferas que se metaen en Fakir y en Uzura y salieron de color verde y purpura

-Espera! Que se supone que fue todo eso?!- se quejo el pelinegro para luego ponerse una mano en el pecho, sintiendo que le falta algo.

-Ya dije, es para algo que necesito.- Agarro la esfera que había salido de Ahiru y con tan solo presionándola, salio varios collares de diferentes colores, a los cuales le dio uno verde a Fakir y uno a Uzura.

-Y esto-zura?- pregunto Uzura.

-Esto-dije Light.- es algo muy importante que tienes que llevar siempre contigo.

-Okey-zura- que quieren que diga, ella es tan solo una niña.

-En serio no entiendo nada.- dijo el caballero.

-Ya te dije es importante!- dije Light para luego dar un collar rojo y amarrillo a los niños y los demás a las criaturas.- Recuerden, entregarlos a ya saben quienes, ok?

-Si- dijeron todos para luego desvanecerse y/o retirarse.

Despues de eso, junto todas las esferas que le dieron anteriormente entre sus 2 manos y empezó a presionarla, batirla como si fueran un par de dados cuando vas a batirlas para ganar en las apuestas y soplándole.

-Y bien?- pregunto Fakir, ya que llevaban como 5 minutos.

-Aguarden- se fijo como si tuvieras una mariposa entre sus manos- Denme un minuto- y siguió soplando y batirlo hasta que le dio un ultimo apretón.- Listo! u

Al separar las manos se mostro un collar, como el que tenia Ahiru, excepto que era de color transparente.

-Se hace de colores si lo pones a la Luz y brilla en la oscuridad- Al decir eso, Fakir por poco suelta la gota gorda.- Bueno, Ahiru

-Quack?

-Mira, este collar, como el que te había dado Drosselmayer, puede transformarte en humana con el agua mientras lo tengas puesto, si no lo llevas seguiras siendo un pato, te transforma en Princess Tutu si lo llevas puesto y claro, cada vez que digas Quack te convertiras en pato.- Al decir eso le puso el collar Ahiru y Uzura apareció con una jarra de agua- Ahiru te recomiendo que te cubras- dijo mientras hacia como que se tapaba.

Y asi, Uzura le hecho el agua Ahiru…

-Quack!- eso dijo Ahiru antes de explotar en una gran energía de colores. Cuando se disipo, Ahiru ya era humana.- Muchas gracias, su alteza- agradeció a la princesa. Fakir, quien se había ido para traerle ropa a Ahiru, volvió y le entrega, claro con los ojos tapados, la ropa.

-No hay de que.- Tan solo dijo esto apareció un pequeño portal arriba del bosque, pero se pudo visualizar a alguien que caia.

-Que raro, faltaba 5 minutos para que llegar…- en eso la princesa se callo- Oh, ups!

-Ups? A que te refieres con Ups?!- dijo Fakir.

-Siiiiii es que olvide mencionar que aparte de ellos iba a venir también una amiga muy conocida mia paraayudarlos-dijo algo apenada- jiji, a bueno me tengo que retirar, pero antes le digo que antes que ellos aparezcan NO ENTREN AL BOSQUE!

-Porque no?-pregunto Fakir.

-Sabes que? Ahora que lo pienso, si ve al bosque.

-Que curioso ya no quiero ir- VIVA LA PSICOLOGIA INVERTIDA O LO QUE SEA! Y

Y asi, la princesa de la luz desaparecio.

^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()

**Sol: Whoah! El capitulo mas largo que he escrito! Genial! w**

**Jack: segura que alguien leerá todo eso?! **

**Luna: quizás si quizás no.**

**Sol: Bueno aquí termina el capitulo 1.5 donde explica lo que será importante y esencial para los demás capítulos. Quizas aparezca pronto el capitulo 1.5.9 para dar fin al prologo, que se esta haciendo muy largo, y ya para continuar con lo demás de este fic.**

**Luna: aparte en el próximo cap veremos que pasara con ellos en la academia, los cambios que habrá, los invitados especiales de colado y relleno; y aparte, la aparición del "Yu-gi-Oh! Vs. Princess Tutu Channel" donde aparecerá comentarios y locuras de nuestra afrintiona loca pero divertida Angela Hikari, Oc creada de Luna, y a Noah Kaiba como su asistente de ella.**

**Jack: bueno hasta el próximo cap!**

**Todos: Y FELICES FIESTAS Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! w**


	3. Prologo parte 3: La llegada y Cambios

**Sol: Hola todo el mundo! Bueno aquí otra vez trayéndoles el otro capitulo y tercera parte del prologo de este fic. **

**Jack: tanto tardaste para esto?!**

**Luna: asi, pedimos disculpas por la espera T.T las vacaciones.**

**Jack: bueno, bueno. Este capitulo, que no se porque tanto prologo, ejem, dice la llegado de los chicos a otro universo y los cambios que sucede en la escuela.**

**Sol: gran explicación, y otra cosa, este capitulo va a ver multicrossover, es decir, a parte de estos 2, va a ver mas crossovers! En estos caps solo son de relleno, pero como vaya avanzado la historia, cada crossover va a componer, uno o tres capítulos. Aparte, va a ver Ocs, creadas por mi hermana y yo, pero siquieren podemos incluir sus Ocs en los próximos caps, tan solo manden un review con la descripción de su personaje y veremos donde lo ponemos (descuida diremos que son suyos, ok).**

**Luna: ahora el disclaimer. Ejem. Yu-gi-oh y Princess Tutu no nos pertenece si no a sus respectivos autores. Y al final del capitulo, empezara el primer episodio de "Yu-Gi-Oh! ****Vs Princess Tutu Channel". Y ahora el fic!**

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

**Destinos Entrelazados**

_**Cap. 1.9-Prologo: La llegada y cambios**_

_30 minutos después…_

Como lo dijo Princess Light, un segundo portal apareció en el cielo y dejando caer a los visitantes.

-Ahora es cuando- dijo Fakir, mientras el, Uzura y Ahiru (ya en humana con el ropa) fueron a verlos en donde mas o menos estaban.

No tardaron mucho en dar con ellos ya que estaban en un claro cercano.

-Crees que estén bien- pregunto Ahiru.

-Pues cayeron una altura de OYE QUE HACES- pregunto Fakir mientras veía a Ahiru agarrar una de las mochilas que había por allí.

-Solo quiero saber quienes son Fakir- dijo Ahiru inocentemente.

-Si pero no podemos husmear sus cosas.- dijo Fakir molesto.

-pues no creo que preguntarles tampoco lograremos mucho- voltearon Fakir y Ahiru asombrados a la dueña de esa voz. Una chica de ojos rojos y pelo negro.

-Rue-chan!- dijeron Ahiru y Fakir.

- y yo también- aparece un chico de pelo blanco y ojos amarillos detrás de Rue.

-Mytho!- dijeron, otras vez, Ahiru y Fakir.

- Cállense!- aparece una chica de pelo blanco y ojos grises.

- AAAAAHHHHH!- gritaron los mencionados y Mytho se desmaya de una forma muy gay.

-Mytho!- grito preocupada Rue

- Rayos- dijo la chica, o sea Jckomi, quien estaba en espiritu. Despues de varios minutos en que estos estuvieron gritando Jackomi grito.

-Ya callense!- grito a los dueños de los gritos ya que tardaron varios minutos gritando.

Ya después de calmarse, y de que Mytho se despertara, Ahiru le pregunto mientras estaba detrás de Fakir.

-e-eres inofensiva?

-por su puesto- sus ojos se iluminaban y le apareció el ojo del milenio por un instante- soy inofensiva- y Mytho cae de nuevo

-Mytho! Grito de nuevo Rue.

Jackomi se hizo un facepalm.

.-oigan no deberían ayudar a estos?-continuo la espíritu. Fakir y Ahiru decidieron que los llevarían a la enfermería mientras Mytho despertaba.

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

Ya dejados en la enfermeria, Fakir y Ahiru decidieron buscar a Rue, Mytho y Uzura donde los dejaron. Ya llegando Mytho ya había despertado y la chica ya había desaparecido, osea Jackomi.

-Y la fantasma?- pregunto Ahiru, a pesar de darles un susto, la fantasma le había caído bien. No sabia porque, pero le parecía familiar. Aparte que uno de ellos se parecía a ella, aunque en versión masculina.

-No se,-dijo la exhija del cuervo y continuo.- después de que se fueron, ella también desaparecio.

-Ay bueno.

-Y que haremos con todo eso?- pregunto el caballero/escritor refiriéndose a las mochilas y maletas.

-Bueno,-dijo Rue- no tenemos otra opción que llevárnoslas hasta que despierten.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se llevaron todas las cosas al cuarto de Fakir. Mientras caminaban, tanto el príncipe, su princesa y la recién humana Ahiru, vieron a varias personas que no parecían provenientes del pueblo. Para Mytho y Rue les parecían extraños, mientras a Ahiru le daba mucha curiosidad de todo l,o que veía y oia. Algunos hablaban de cosas extrañas, como objetos mágicos, seres misteriosos (tanto buenos como malignos), sobre asesinos que se refugian en la academia, de detectives encubiertos, de cuentos y leyendas, según Ahiru, provenientes de su hogar, y de varias cosas mas.

-Fakir- dijo Ahiru asombrada.- Porque hay tanta gente? Quiero decir, no es que la academia hubiera poca gente pero…

-Que rayos pasos el tiempo en que Mytho y yo no estubismos?- pregunto Rue un poco con desconfianza (ya que le parecía inusual que hubiera nuevas caras)y añadió- y el tiempo en que Ahiru fue un pato?- continuo- lo siento Ahiru.

-No hay problema. –Sonrio.

Y asi Fakir les hecho todo el chisme, digo, los hechos. Resulta que después de lo sucedido, surgio un gran interés, según muchos, alrededor de casi el mundo sobre el misterio de un pueblo bajo el control de un escritor trágico ya muerto, un príncipe salido de su cuento, una chica engañada para ser la villana y la aparición de una princesa que desaparecio, según creyeron, por un rayo de luz. Tanto era su curiosidad, que viajaron desde grandes distancias para descubrirlo; a medida que crecio el rumor, el pueblo se hizo cada vez mas famoso que se hizo uno de los lugares mas turísticos que incluso vinieron varios alumnos de intercambio para quedarse a vivir. Muchas de las razones de los nuevos alumnos es para conocer la cultura del pueblo, ocultarse o para descubrir la leyenda sobre la princesa que, según algunos, aparece por las noches en busca de ayudar a las personas en sus problemas y depresiones.

Al terminar de relatar, ya habían llegado el cuarto. Mytho y Rue tenían una cara de no creerlo y Ahiru eran varios sentimientos; entre ellos estaba la felicidad de ser recordada, aunque estaba un poco triste de saber que solo la reconocían como princesa y no como ella, un pato. Bueno, se dispuso a olvidar ese ultimo, ya que debi concentrarse en su misión y, aparte, de conocer a toda esa nueva gente.

-Bueno,. Dijo Fakir dirigiéndose a la puerta después de dejar el ultimo cargamento de cosas.- voy a avisarle al Neko-sensei de su llegada a la academia y a checar que si los recién llegados están bien-antes de cerrar añadió.- no quiero que hagan locuras.

Y cerro la puerta.

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

_En la mente de Yugi…_

Estaba en una ola de confusiones. Primero estaba en un momento de apoyo para uno de sus amigos, luego aparece un monstruo y son llevado por un portal hacia quien sabe que mundo o dimensión. Despues aparecen los monstruos con quienes se identifican y les dicen de una nueva misión, según Yugi eso no le impresionaba; hubiera durado, si no fuera que desaparecieron sin saber que se llevaron de ellos que según es importante y volviendo un rato después y darles una clase de collares que no saben para que sirve pero que según, también, son importantes. Y para rematar, caen a una altura de quien sabe cuantos metros, de seguro a punto de morir, pero sorprendentemente sobrevivieron.

Y ahora, no sabe que es lo que les depara el destino…

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

Despues de darle una explicacion al Neko-Sensei, quien no sabia que Mytho y Rue se casaron y de que Ahiru es un pato , Fakir fue a la enfermeria para saber del estado de los chicos.

Ya llegando a la enfermería, fue atendido por una chica con rasgos chino, ojos azules, piel blanca y cabello negro/lacio sujeto en dos bollitos (O esas cosas que tiene Pucca en la cabeza, no no es Pucca).

-Konichiwua, Fakir-sempai!- saludo ella alegremente.

-Em porque no tienes zapatos?

-Es una señal de limpieza- se fija en sus pies- aunque el suelo no esta limpio.-pensandolo.-me pongo los zapatos.

Se volvió para agarrar sus zapatos y guio a Fakir hasta la habitación donde estaba los recién llegados. Ella le conto que ellos están compartiendo habitación con otras 2 chicas que llegaron antes que ellos, una curiosamente se parece a uno de los recién llegados.

-Y como están?- pregunto mientras la chica checaba unas hojas.

-Pues se hicieron varias golpes, rasguños, magulladuras y una que otra costilla rota, especialmente ese de allí.- señalando a Ryou.- Pero todo lo demás bien, de hecho quizás salgan de la enfermería mañana! – en eso entro una chica de pelo ondulado café y ojos verdes.- Hola Eco!

-Hola Meyling y Fakir-sempai- saludo la recién llegada y dirigiéndose al caballero/escritor.- Solo vine para avisar que ya esta listo los registros de los nuevos alumnos y estarán listas las habitaciones mañana.

-Gracias!- dijo Fakir a ambas chacas para luego salir del cuarto. Siiiiiiii es bastante curioso como los inscribieron si no saben quienes son.

Na mentira! Resulta que, gracias que Ahiru husmeo al mochilas y cosas antes de llevarlos a la enfermería, vio que estaba unos papeles con la información de cada uno de ellos. Al principio Fakir se negó, pero como Ahiru le dijo que ellos deberían adaptarse aquí este no tuvo otra opción que, después de dejarlos, llevar esos papeles a Neko-sensei, quien se sorprendio que Ahiru volvió después de un año que estuvo ausente por tener "enfermedades viralales e insoportablemente letales", según lo que le conto Fakir. Al final, el Neko-sensei dejo que ellos entraran cuando empezara las clases, dentro de 3 dias, y que Ahiru la pusieran en su antigua habitación, sin mencionar que le dio otra de sus "advertencias" a la pobre Ahiru (si es que saben a lo que refiero).

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

_En la enfermería…_

Yugi y los demás dormían plácidamente en su cama, hasta que Yugi despertó por unos pequeños rugidos.

-oh?- cuando abrió sus ojos vio que había una especie de cachorrro de león, pero de color negro, melano tricolor y un colgante con una piedra morado oscuro. El pequeño no dejaba de rugir preocupado.

Yugi no entendia, de donde había aparecido ese pequeño león y por que tenia ojos morados?. Hasta que se quedo pensando dándose cuanta de los ojos. Morados.

-YAMI?!- Grito Yugi asombrado. Este asintió.

El grito había despertado a los demás.

-Que paso?- pregunto Tea.

-Que hacemos en una enfermería?- pregunto Duke.

-Yugi, por que acabas de gritar?- pregunto Joey.

-CHICOS, NO ME LO VAN A CREER! NO SE COMO, CUANDO, DONDE O PORQUE, PERO YAMI SE CONVIRTIO EN LEON Y NO SE QUE HACER!- grito el joven duelista.

Todos se quedaron callados hasta que...

-ok, si ese es Yami. Quienes son eso?- dijo Tristán, quien señalaba a un gato blanco y a un puma miniatura, ambos desgreñados, bailando el can-can-can y con piedras de color negra y lila oscuro respectivamente.

-nuestros yamis- dijeron ryou y marik con cara de "porque esto no me sorprende".

-Entonces que hacesmos?- pregunto Mai.

Yugi iba a responder pero lo que se ollo fue un rugidito. Todos voltearon a ver a Yugi, quien empezó a brillar al instante en que se convirtia en un león igual que Yami, pero mucho mas pequeño y con una piedra morada.

-YUGI-WHOAF!- eso dijo Joey antes de convertirse en cachorro rubio y con una piedra verde claro.

-JOEY-UAH!- en eso Tristan se convirtio en un mono y con una piedra café.

-Ja, yo ya sabia que era un perro.- dijo Seto con burla, antes de ser mordido por Joey. Antes de reclamarle había sacado la lengua convirtiéndose en un pequeño lagarto blanco, con cresta café y con una piedra azul fuerte.

Bueno para no hacerse mas largo, todos se convirtieron en animales, a excepción de las otras 2 chicas desmayadas. Asi fue la cosa, Tea se convirtió en un gato siames con una piedra azul, Mai en una poodle con una piedra purpura, Duke en un caballo con una piedra verde oscura, Serenity en una cachorra naranja con una piedra rosa, Ishizu en una cobra de color aquamarina con una piedra dorada, Odion en una tortuga con piedra café, Marik en un puma como Malik pero menos desgreñado y una piedra lila, Ryou en un gato blanco como Bakura pero con una piedra gris y menos desgreñado, y por ultimo, Mokuba y Noah en unos lagartos igual que Seto pero mas pequeños y de cresta negra y verde con piedras azul claro y aquamarina.

Todos estaban preocupados, pero fue mas preocupante al ver que una jarra de agua, que estaba en una de las mesitas de noche, se cayo encima de Yami, transformándolo en humano.

-QUE?!- Dijo mientras todos se cubrían los ojos.- Soy humano y..- dándose cuanta de su estado.- Y ESTOY DESNUDO!- dijo mientras buscaba una bata de enfermería.

-Oigan.- dijo Bakura.- si todos nos hechamos agua volveremos hacer humanos. Aunque ahí que tener ropa a la mano.

-Oh no nos habíamos dado cuenta!- dijeron los que aun eran animales.

-En serio?

Hubieran discutido mas, hasta que vieron la puerta del baño.

-PEDIMOS PRIMERO!.-dijeron las chicas entrando al baño con unas batas largas, LARGAS eh.

Despues de que ellas salieron, que según los chicos fueron horas, entraron al baño también con unas batas. Luego de salir, entro Eco.

-Hola, que bueno que despertaron.- dijo acercándose a Marik y poniéndole un termómetro en la boca. Un minuto después se lo quito- Al parecer se te ha quitado la fiebre.- dijo felizmente.

-Tenia fiebre?- pregunto Marik. Eco asintió y fue con Yugimientras le ponía la mano en la fiebre.

-Mmm parece que tienes un poco de calentura. Ahorita te preparo un baño.- dijo quitándole la mano y yéndose al baño.

Todos se quedaron callados hasta que volvió para que Yugi se metiera a la regadera.

-Oh! Casi lo olvido me llamo Eco.- se presento. Ellos iban a presentarse hasta que ella dijo que ya conocía sus nombres, el porque, porque asi los registraron.

-Disculpa Eco,-pregunto Tea.- Sabes en donde estamos?

-En la enfermería.

-Se refiere la ubicación exacta de este lugar- dijo Seto.

-En la Academia Cuervo Dorado.

-En que país?- pregunto Ishizu.

-Que yo sepa, esta en algún lugar de Alemania.

Todos se quedaron callados.

-En que año?- pregunto Tristan.

-Eso si que no se responderles.- dijo Eco rascándose la cabeza.

Otro silencio.

-Sabes como llegamos aquí?- pregunto Joey.

Eco se quedo callada y dio una pequeña risita.

-Eso si que seria complicado de decir.

-Se refiere a como llegamos a la enfermería.- dijo Duke.

-Ah fácil. Dos chicas, Pike y Lily, los vieron desmayados y le informaron al Neko-Sensei. Pero para entonces, ustedes fueron llevados por Fakir y Ahiru, aparte que Fakir entrego una información al Neko-sensei para que ustedes se quedaran en la academia.

Al terminar la explicación, les surgio una gran pregunta.

-Sabes donde esta nuestras cosas?- pregunto Yugi, quien tenia puesta una bata.

-Ah si, las dejaron con Ahiru-chan. Descuiden, es muy buena.- respondio Eco.

-Podrias traernos las por favor?- pidió Serenity.

Eco se quedo pensativa.

-Podria, pero no conozco mucho ya que acabo de llegar ayer.- todos le salieron la gotita anime y otros con cara de confundidos.- Pero se de alguien. Meyling!- A los pocos segundos apareció ella mientras sujetaba una cosa entre su cabello.

-Si?- pregunto la recién llegada.

-Podrias traer las cosas de los recién llegados?

-Claro- Dijo mientras se hacia acomodaba una de las cebollitas.

-Disculpa que es eso?- pregunto Mai refiriéndose al objeto.

-No se, lo que encontré por ahí.- viendo el objeto.- Lo que se es que es para el cabello.

-Ese es mi laceador de cabello!- dijo Mai acusadoramente.

-Ah eso. Disculpa.- Dijo entregándoselo.

-Auch!

-Perdon, esta caliente!- dijo Meyling nerviosamente.- Bueno, voy por sus cosas.- En cuanto dijo eso se fue.

Todos le preguntaron a Eco sobre la escuela. Ella respondio lo que sabia de ella y lo que había oído. Lo que no se dieron cuenta es que alguien salio del cuarto.

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

Cuando Fakir entro a su cuarto no podria creer lo que pasaba…

-MYTHO DE3JA ESA COSA O JURO QUE LA DESTRULLO!- dijo Fakir amenazantemente mientras blandia su espada para destrozar, lo que el declaro, una cosa rectangular delgada que tiene botenes y se ve imágenes a movimiento.

-No Fakir No!- chillo el príncipe.- Es que no entiendes lo maravilloso de esta cosa!

Lo que paso es que Ahiru, Rue y Mytho querrian saber mas de ellos y según "np hay mejor forma de conocer a alguien que ver el contenido de su bolso", o en este caso, mochila. Paso que Mytho prendio la laptop de Joey, la "cosa", y descubrió LAS MARAVILLAS DEL INTERNET, o "la figurita e" como el le decía, y descubrió el Youtube y algo llamado "abridged series".

-Mytho suficiente!- dijo tratándole de arebatarle la laptop.

-Nyeh, Fakir!

-Que?

-Callate mi esclavo mental!- En eso Fakir dejo de forzar y miro a Mytho como sifuera un bicho raro.

-Que?!

-QUE SE J**** LAS REGLAS, TENGO DINERO!

-QUE?!

-MI VOZ ME DA SUPER FUERZA!

Fakir, al saber que no podía con Mytho y sus locuras, lo dejo con la laptop. Y fue con Rue para hacerle entrar en razón.

-Rue nesecito que..

-Aguarda Fakir.- dijo ella poniéndose labial.

-Que haces?!

-Oh es que vi estas cosas que son de una tal Mai y como vi unos fabulosos colores pensé en probármelos.- dijo mientras se ponía pintura para los ojos.

-QUE?^! Acaso no les dije que no toquen nada?!

-Ay Fakir descuida!- dijo poniéndose delineador de ojos.- Ahiru, crees que mis pestañas se ven mas grandes?

-Aja- dijo la chica la cual estaba muy concentrada con un pequeño aparato con imágenes en movimiento, o sea Iphone de cualquier numero.

-Que estas haciendo idiota?- pregunto Fakir a Ahiru.

-Jugando a la viborita.- dijo simplemente.

-Que?!

-Mira.- dijo como una experta.- La viborita no de ve chocar las paredes mientras agarra esas cositas.

-Aja-dijo Fakir sin mucho interés.

En eso entro Meyling.

-Hola.- dijo ella.

-Meyling no sabes tocar?!- dijo Fakir disgustado mientras lo otros ocupados.

-Oh perdón.- dijo cerrando y tocando la puerta.

-Puedes pasar

-Ok se lo vine por las cosas de los resien llegados.- dijo agarrando las mochilas y maletas en uncarrito, incluyendo la laptop, el maquillaje y el Iphone.

-What the heck?!

-Oye!

-Uh

En eso se escucho algo.

-Y eso?!- dijo Ahiru mientras buscaba de donde provenia el sonido hasta que agarrándolo un celular.

-Hola, Yugi?- pregunto el Señor Motou desde el celular de Yugi.

-Eeh?! – dijo Ahiru sin saber que hacer.

Fakir iba a quitárselo hasta que entro una chica de cabello blanco.

-Me lo pasa?- pidió ella-

-C-claro- dijo Ahiru entregándole el celular a la desconocida.

-Hola señor Motou! Soy Amane Jackomi Bakura, hermana de Ryou- dijo ella con una tierna voz.

-Oh Hola Amane! No sabia que Ryou tuviera una hermana.

-Es que no habla mucho sobre mi, aparte que yo estuve en coma.

-En serio?!- dijo el abuelito con asombro.

-Si pero ya estoy mejor. Y a cerca de Yugi y los demás resulta que apareció un nuevo torneo y tenían que irse inmediatamente. Paso que en el barco hubo una gran tormenta y algunos quedaron inconscientes.

-Oh cielos!

-Pero los rescataron y ya estan mejor, aunque siguen en la enfermería saldrán mañana por la mañana.

-Que alivio! Aunque si hubiera sabido hubiera habisado en especial por que vino mi nuera.

-ABUELITO! DONDE ESTA MI HIJO!- Sono otra voz del celular.

-Asi eem Yugi fue a un torneo importante y…

-QUE?! SABIENDO QUE IBA YO A QUEDARME ESO SINO, CUANDO VUELVA ESE NIÑO LO QUE LE ESPERA Y…- Asi sigui la conversación hasta que el abuelo mando a su nuera a otro cuarto.

-Es un amor no?- pregunto Amane con ironia.

-Si ya lo creo.- dijo el abuelito con un poco de sarcasmo.- A por cierto, porque tienes su celular?

-Asi es que Ahiru- esta se sorprendio al escuchar su nombre.- , otra duelista, lo encontró pero como no sabia de quien era, se lo pedi ya que sabia que era su celular.

-Ah ok. Pero Yugi no necesita algo o…

-Descuide señor Motou- dijo Amane.- Esta todo lo necesario.

-Ah ok, pero una ultima pregunta. Cuanto durara el torneo?-Amane se hizo la pensativa.

-No se sabe, es muy largo.

-Bueno cuando veas a Yugi le dices que su madre y Yo lo apoyamos y lo querremos mucho.

-Claro señor. Adios!- dijo antes de colgar.- Y asi se hace.- dijo dándole el celular a Meyling.

-Disculpa- dijo Meyling.- no deberías estar en la enfermería.

-Ya se. Pero ya me siento mejor y queria ayudar.- dijo sacando una caja con 6 laptops y Iphones.- Escuche que Seto Kaiba, ahora el profesor de tecnología y Robotica, iba a dar esto a todos en la escuela para volverla un poco mas "moderna". Estos son los primeros que ha hecho, pensó que servirían para otro torneo pero decidio que seria mas útiles. Aparte viene con muchas aplicaciones que se pueden descargar.- dijo entregando a cada uno de los presentes y enseñándoles a usar descárgalos, excepto por Fakir que no tenia interes.

-Genial!

-Cool!

-Motherfucking Awesome!

-Mmm ok- dijo ya llevando el carrito.

-Perdon.- dijo Ahiru a Amane- Como sabes mi nombre?

-Asi una de las enfermeras, Eco, te menciono.

-Ah ok es un placer Amane!

-Igual Ahiru y también a ti Rue y Mytho.- dijo refiriéndose a estos, quienes estaban confundidos. Les respondio que escucho rumores de que volvieron ellos y eso los calmo.

-Y tu eres?- pregunto curiosa a Fakir.- dijo tendiéndole la mano

-Soy Fakir.- dijo estrechándole la mano pero sintió que algo cambio en Amane.

-No me interesa.- dijo mientras quitaba su mano y se iba sin antes decirles alegremente a los chicos que luego los veía.

-CHICOS VIERON ESO?!- Dijo Fakir a unos distraídos Mytho, Rue y Ahiru.

-Ay vamos Fakir relájate y juega con una de las aplicaciones.- dijo Ahiru.

-No quiero.

-Ay vamos incluso hay uno de batallas.- dijo ella agarrando el Iphone de Fakir y descargándole una aplicación.- Mira es como una batalla real pero mucho mas genial!- Fakir ya cansado de eso agarro el aparato para que AShiru ya lo dejara en paz.

-Bien matare una de esos monstruos. No creo que sea tan divertido.- Y empezó a jugar. Despues de ganar algunas partidas se empezó a interesar mas y mas.- Oh por mi Tatara ancestro que debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba ESTE JUEGO ES GENIAL!- Y asi todos fueron los primeros en probar la nueva tecnología que seria puesta en la escuela.

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

_Mientras en la enfermeria…_

Despues de entregarles sus cosas, aparecio el Neko-sensei, quien es un gato literalmente pero habla, les dio la bienvenida a la academia. Todos tendrían algunas clases juntas o separadas, aparte que le dio sus nuevos uniformes y libros.

Y al saber que Kaiba tiene grandes conocimientos en tecnología e Ishizu con algunas lenguas, decidio hacerlos a ellos, aparte de estudiantes, los nuevos profesores de Tecnologia y de Lenguas Extranjeras respectivamente. Y Odion seria el ayundante de Ishizu.

En Kaiba le propuso algunas segurencias a lo cual el Neko-Sensei acepto. Aparte pregunto donde estaba una caja a lo cual aparece Amane diciendo que ya entrego lo que había adentro y que de todos modos este podría hacer mas. Muchos se sorprendieron, no porque Kaiba no grito, sino que era la hermana de Ryou, esta simplemente les dijo que estaba en coma o en una de esas enfermedades que te hacen dormir pero pareces estar muerto.

En fin, Neko-sensei les dijo que pasado mañana empezarían las clases y que mañana podrían recorrer la academia y empezar los preparativos para las futuras clases. Y asi, los chicos sin saber casi nada de ese mundo, se iban preparando para enfrentar cualquier cosa que les entre poni era.

^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Vs. Princess Tutu Channel**_

***Si han visto Lucky Star, sabran que parece donde graban el "Lucky Channel"***

***Aparece una chica muy animada de cabello risado/café de ojos azules con ropa color azul y a su lado, un confundido Noah Kaiba***

**Angela: (moviendo lo brazos al aire, muy animada)****YU-GI-OH! ****VS. PRINCESS TUTU CHANNEL! Holi-Locky! ****(Toma aire) Hola soy la presentadora Angelus Dianne Hikary, pero para ustedes, soy Angela Hikary! **

**Noah: (timido) em Hola soy Noah Kaiba!**

***Silencio***

**Angela: quien? Ja es broma (guiña el ojo) Como ya oyeron el es mi nuevo y querido asistenteeeeeeee! Noah-kun! (señalando con sus brazos) TAtataTAN!**

**Noah: (timido) em estoy encantado!**

**Angela: Ay vamos Noah-kun anímate! No seas tan timido!**

**Noah: es que no estoy acostrumbado.**

**Angela: como sea (siguiendo animada). Nos a llegado mucha correspondiente dela gente que nos ve.**

**Noah: am ok (agarrando la que estaba ahi) Bueno, esta es de Solayra quien nos la a mandado desde Mexico. (Mami estoy en fic!)(leyendo) Felicidades por el estreno de Yu-Gi-Oh! Vs Princess Tutu Channel, estoy muy feliz de saber que locuras harán en el programa. :·**

**Angela: (alagado) gracias!**

**Noah: (siguiendo leyendo) Asi y tengo una pregunta para Angela. Angela, por ser una idol muy famosa donde esta mi reino (Pokemonlandia X3) dime ¿Cuánto te cobran por tu trabajo? Gracias por responder!**

**Angela: (con la boca abierta y muda)**

**Noah: (callado)**

**Angela: Mi sueldo?**

**Noah: a, si. Wow! Que pregunta tan directa no lo cress Angela? Jeje!**

**Angela: (seria y un tanto molesta) Ash pero aquien le importa que cuanto gano?**

***Insertese imagen de un confundido Noah y una Angela con el cabello lacio y una mirada seria, tomen de referencia a Pinkie cuando se "transforma" en Pinkamena***

**Noah: pero que…**

**Angela: (interrumpiendolo) pero sien verdad quieres saber. Eso es dependiendo, a veces es una misera de sueldo aunque se supone que me lo suben y eso lo se ya que me "explotan" desde los 3 años. Pero como el sueldo es enviado a mis padres, parece mas bien un semanal. (se le abre los ojos como que recordando algo importante) Aunque ahora que lo pienso, he visto a mi madre últimamente con unos bolsos nuevos de marca… **

***Insertece la imagen de un Noah tratando de calmar a una Angela o mas bien "Angelus" enloquecida de rabia ***

**Noah: (asustado) Señorita Angela controlese!**

**Angela: QUIEN TE CREES QUE SOY?! TU CENICIENTA O QUE?! SOLAMENTE PORQUE PAPA NO TE DA BOLA NO SIGNIFICA QUE ME TIENES QUE TRATAR COMO TU CHACHA! TU HI…**

***Suena la musiquita de Lucky Channel cuando termina***

**Angela: (feliz y con el cabello esponjado, como si no hubira pasado nada) Hay se nos acabo el tiempo! (asiendo que llora)AW ANGELA ESTA TRISTE! T.T**

**Noah: (Pensando) En que me he metido?!**

**Angela: Ay bueno! Esperemos que les gusto este capitulo, no olviden dejar su comentario para saber si continuamos! (a Noah) Despidete Noah!**

**Noah: am si Adios a todos y comenten!**

**Angela: (moviendo los brazos)Adiosh!**

***Termina la cancion***

**Angela: (solo con la voz seria) Oye supe que apareceras de relleno en los próximos capítulos.**

**Noah: (nervioso) Como lo sabes?!**

…

…

…

**Sol: Bueno aquí termina el prologo!**

**Jack: apenas?**

**Luna: cállate!**

**Sol: bueno antes de despedimos, dire que Yugioh Abridged Series es de LittleKuriboh; y Lucky Channel es de Lucky star y Lucky Star de su respectivo autor.**

**Luna: y Angela es propiedad mia!**

**Todos: Adios y Feliz regreso a clases y Felices Vacaciones!**


End file.
